Naruto Arashiodori outtakes
by Lucifer-Allheart
Summary: Naruto Arashiodori universe Outake 1: Naruto gave them the chance, now Gai and Kakashi face of against Orochimaru in an attempt to save the Third Hokage. the battle of a lifetime


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto universe or any of characters that I use in these one-shot like chapters.

* * *

As Hatake Kakashi entered the battlefield he made a quick analyses of the fight.

3 of the 4 shinobi that had erected the barrier were being held down by the ANBU; the fourth one, the man with six arms, was still on the ground from Naruto's devastating attack.

'Looks like it deals even more damage then I thought.' the silver-haired Jounin thought. he sensed that the ANBU captain was moving back to this position as well.

'We don't have to worry about them; the ANBU can take care of them now that the barrier's broken.'

Next to him Maito Gai must have reached the same conclusion because he jumped away from the fights they were standing in and towards the Hokage's battle instead. Kakashi was right behind him.

"Hokage-sama!" at the loud and powerful voice of the strongest of Taijutsu users, the old Hokage turned his head. A look of relief passed his features as he summoned two Kage Bunshin at his side. A few feet away lay a large black pole that had an eye in it. A voice suddenly sounded from that pole.

"Good, now that you have reinforcements you don't have to use _that_ jutsu Sarutobi!"

The Kage Bunshin quickly formed hand seals, so fast that Gai had difficulty keeping up with them. Kakashi saw it all through his Sharingan and he instantly recognized the technique.

"Shiki Fujin; the Seal of death."

"I thought you might recognize it, Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi started, not taking his eyes of his enemies, "Your Kage Bunshin might be able to use that seal on these clones of the First and Second Hokage, because their souls do not belong in these bodies, but they will not be able to destroy Orochimaru's soul; that still remains in the realm of the living and the Death God won't accept a fake soul to destroy a real and living one. Let us help you with Orochimaru instead."

"You won't stand a chance against him; he's too strong for you to deal with!" the old man shouted.

"If I were to fight him alone, yes he would be too much for me to handle. But with Gai here we might stand a chance against him."

Before waiting for an answer, Gai suddenly spoke up as well.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. We will hold of Orochimaru long enough for you to defeat the previous Hokages and then we will ensure that Orochimaru will know not to mess with Konoha ever again." as he spoke, he had raised his arm and gave a thumbs up, indicating that he had, once again, made a promise to bet his life upon.

"Let's go Kakashi!"

"Yeah." Standing next to each other, they both crouched down, crossing their arms in front of their face. Their faces twisted in concentration, before they started shouting and glowing.

"Initial gate: OPEN!"

They were talking in perfect synchronization, their movements identical.

"Heal gate: OPEN!"

Small lines of chakra were starting to leak away from them, almost as if it were smoke.

"LIFE GATE: OPEN!"

Their eyes suddenly lost their pupils as they were charged with Chakra. Kakashi's Sharingan was almost invisible, only the three black dots were still there to indicate the powerful advantage. At the same time their skin turned darker, all oxygen in their blood being absorbed by the muscles and skin. The chakra escaping them became more solid, forming a small orb around them.

"HARM GATE: OPEN"

They stood up a bit taller, the chakra around them suddenly exploding and forming a large pillar. Their skin turned even darker and several veins were exposed on their head and arms. They lunged forward as one.

Orochimaru quickly raised his sword to block Gai's kick. At the same time, Kakashi appeared behind him and swiped his legs from underneath him. As the Sannin lost his balance, snakes suddenly shot up from his left arm's sleeve. They wrapped around Kakashi's leg and swung him into Gai, forcing both of them back and into a tree. Orochimaru himself had also been send flying; now being far from his two summoned allies.

The two clones of the Third Hokage ran towards their target and grabbed them at the shoulders. Kakashi could faintly see a chakra line connecting a Clone and the Second Hokage from the corner of his eye before he stood up again and forced his body to go to it's limit. Next to him, Gai went to the next level as well.

"LIMIT GATE: OPEN"

The amount of charka escaping both of them was immense; Gai was quick to attack Orochimaru again, while Kakashi took a second to form seals. He had only been at this level once before and he discovered something very useful.

Having finished the seal, Kakashi focused the chakra into both his hands. The chakra took on the form of lightning as soon as it was at his hand. He was holding his own assassination technique, the Raikiri in both hands.

With his strongest sword in both hands, Kakashi charged Orochimaru as well.

Even the great Sannin, Orochimaru, had difficulty staying ahead of the two strongest Jounin that Konoha possessed when they had released five Gates. It was all he could do to evade or block their attacks with his snake-like movements or his sword. The snakes that appeared from his sleeves, hand and legs were only barely able to deflect or counter attack. The great Sannin was being pushed back.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared on the ground; the Third Hokage was attacking Orochimaru from above with the Diamond Pole.

'If I get hit by that, I'm dead!' the snake-shinobi thought. He quickly stepped aside, barely dodging the large weapon. Turning on the spot, Orochimaru thrust his sword out towards his old teacher. The blade entered his abdomen as if it were water, cutting through it so easily. But before he could completely pierce his old teacher, Orochimaru suddenly sensed an attack behind him.

He duck, but it was not fast enough. Pain unlike any he had experienced in the last three decades shot through him, he could feel the electricity running through his shoulders as Hatake Kakashi had pierced his shoulders with his trademark attack.

"Damn you, Kakashi!" the Sannin said as he kicked Kakashi back. He could still see his arms hanging on, much lower then they should have been hanging, but he could no longer feel his fingers. All he could feel was the immense pain in his shoulders. He jumped back as Gai attacked him with a dropkick. The floor where he had previously been standing was instantly destroyed.

But the third didn't stand up again, even with all the commotion going on around them. Blood was flowing from the wound inflicted by his student as well as from the old man's mouth.

"The plan is over!" Orochimaru shouted. "It's all finished, let's go back!"

Almost instantly, four cries or "Yes, Orochimaru-sama" answered him. The guards, who had made the barrier, jumped away from their fights with the ANBU.

The ANBU jumped after them, but the six-armed man turned around and spit some sort of web at them. They had been holding back while fighting the ANBU.

"How's the Hokage?" the ANBU captain asked. But Kakashi couldn't answer. He had fainted on the spot from chakra exhaustion and over-exhortation. A second later, Gai fell to the ground as well.

* * *

This 'story' will feature the major battles that happen in the Naruto: Arashiodori universe that

1) Are different from the cannon battles

2) Don't have Naruto present. (Those will be written in Arashiodori itself)

3) Receive enough requests for me to write.

Think of them as a series of one shots that are related to Arashiodori.

And as always, please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
